


Smol bean Drabbles (^з^)

by Lisathefan



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Drabble Collections, Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I’m ppg trash-, Kisses, M/M, Makeout scenes because practice uvu, Next Generation, Single Parent AU, comfort ships, crack ships, lots of lgbtq+ ships, this is for fun so I won’t always update lolol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26673469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisathefan/pseuds/Lisathefan
Summary: A collection of Drabbles or crack ideas that I have
Relationships: Boomer/Blossom Utonium, Boomer/Mike Believe, Brick/Buttercup Utonium, Butch/Bubbles Utonium, Butch/Mitch Mitchelson, Mike Believe/Mitch Mitchelson, Princess/Brute PPNKG
Kudos: 11





	1. Le Brickercup

Brick sat up, with Buttercup laying at his side. Her wavy black hair was a mess, and she had her headphones in as she stared at the ceiling. Brick let out a deep sigh, and looked at Buttercup, “Ay, Butters,” he poked her shoulder and was immediately swatted away by Buttercup’s hand. Brick laughed as he saw Buttercup turn her body away from his, “Buttercupppp, I know that you can hear meee,~” 

Buttercup rolled her eyes and pulled out one of her earpieces.

“What the fuck do you want?” 

Buttercup glared at Brick making him laugh more, “Nothing, I just wanted to hi-“ Buttercup punched his shoulder and he let out a groan in pain, “shit,” he hissed, Buttercup giggled and popped her earpiece back in. 

Buttercup took in the sound of the music, and the sweet melodies that she was hearing, but from the corner from her eye she could still see the pain that Brick was in. 

“H-hey! Are you okay?”

Buttercup made her way to Brick and touched his shoulder making him yelp, “Do I look fucking okay?” He muttered while rubbing his shoulder, Buttercup felt really bad about it but didn’t regret it entirely. She got the first aid kit and sat right next to Brick, “Here let me see how bad it is,” Brick scoffed, smacking her hand away making Buttercup growl in disgust. “Your so fucking annoying!” Buttercup spat, she took out an ice pack and put it on the bruise.

Brick let out another groan which made Buttercup flinch. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes but Buttercup broke that silence, “I’m sorry,” she muttered, avoiding Brick’s gaze. “I didn’t mean to…” she whispered the last parts as Brick rubs the bruise. He could see the pain and regret in her beautiful lime eyes, “it’s okay, it’s not that bad.”

“Stop lying…” Buttercup sounded hurt, and Brick bit his lips seeing the tears that Buttercup was fighting back. 

Suddenly Buttercup was surrounded by Brick’s embrace. He was hugging her. She cuddled into him and hugged him tightly, “I’m really sorry.”

Tears ran down her face as she sat in his lap. “Butters… don’t cry it was an accident… I mean-“ Brick muttered to himself trying to find the right words, but his thoughts were stopped by giggling.

Brick wiped the remaining tears out of Buttercup’s face. “It wasn’t really an accident… but I kinda feel bad,” Brick rolled his eyes, “kinda? What does that mean?” 

She laughed again as Brick pushed her off. “Okay, I’ll make it up to you.” Brick raised an eyebrow, “and how do you plan on-“ He was cut off by Buttercup’s lip connecting with his.

Her lips were soft around his ruffer ones. Her mouth tasted like mint against Brick’s spicy one, They both fell back on the bed, Brick taking the most impact. 

“Ah- ow-“ 

Brick let out a dry laugh as Buttercup hovered over him. Buttercup laid down on Brick’s chest and smiled, “did I made it up to you~?” Brick relaxed his head and closed his eyes with a smile.

“Yea you did Bitchercup.”


	2. Mitch and Butch because yes-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my new comfort ship for personal reasons....

The night sky was scattered with stars as a cool summer air blew calmly. Mitch laid back as the grass tickled his skin, laying next to him was Butch, staring into space with a cigarette in his mouth. Mitch let out an exhausted sigh as he rolled to his side to face Butch.

“Hell of a day huh?” Butch blew some smoke from his cigarette, “yeah… but I mean I’m used to it.” Mitch stared at Butch in silence, his raven hair was much wilder than it usually is, (if that’s possible,) his jaw was clenched, and those forest green eyes glazed over Mitch’s dark hazel ones.

“What’s with the staring?” A smirk appeared on Butch’s face as Mitch started to blush, “sorry I didn’t know that I was staring…” 

Mitch rubbed the side of his neck, “but it’s kind of hard not to.” Butch laughed, “of course, I mean I am really  _ handsome,”  _ Mitch rolled his eyes, “don’t push it man.”

Butch rolled over to face Mitch. He extended his hair to move some of Mitch‘s hair out of his face, then Butch rested his head on his cheek, they were inches from each other’s faces, only hearing their breaths.

“And what if I do?” Butch muttered, Mitch smiled and moved Butch’s face away, “I take back my statement because you're a pain in the ass.” Butch chuckled as Mitch faced the other way, trying to hide his red face. 

Butch was annoying and was so painful at times… but Mitch gotten used to his behaviour. He took out a cigarette from his pocket and popped it in his mouth, he turned to Butch, moving the cigarette slightly to imply Butch to light it. Butch snickered as their cigarette buds connected.

“If I’m such a pain in the ass, why do you keep coming back?” Mitch blew smoke around Butch’s devilishly handsome face and smiled, “maybe I like the pain.”

Mitch kissed Butch without any hesitation. Their lips moved ruffly around each other, and they didn’t miss a spot. Butch planted soft wet kisses all over Mitch’s neck making him moan in pleasure. He bit down, leaving small hickeys where he marked, he licked the wounds away making Mitch shiver.

They look into each other’s eyes, and Butch leaned over to Mitch’s ear.

“if you like it, then I’m going to make it as painful as possible~” 

  
  



	3. Blossommer for da soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boomer is such a simp for Blossom... it’s cute af-

“Okay let’s take a break!”

Blossom got up and went over to her bag. There were paper and notes scattered everywhere, books that were filled with sticky notes were all around Boomer, and Boomer was…. well done.

He practically collapsed after the first section that Blossom taught him, and there were still several sections that he had to memorize for the upcoming test, he was going to fail. The only thing that wasn’t letting him back out was Blossom. Out of all the people that tried to help Boomer, Blossom always stood by and never gave up on him.

I guess you could say that Boomer developed a crush on her, but it wasn’t like she cared, she had other priorities instead of a small little crush. In Boomer’s eyes, Blossom had to be the most beautiful and smartest girl that he knew, and he would never think that she would fall for someone like him,  _ they were complete opposites. _

Boomer let out a sigh as he twiddled his pencil through his hands. Boomer spaced out half of the time just looking at Blossom, he long red locks complemented the soft freckles on her face, and those soft red lips biting on her eraser wherever she’s stumped or thinking hard enough. Those soft pink eyes lighting up every time he got the answer right… gosh, there were so many reasons-

“Boomer?” Blossom bent down by his side, “Is everything okay?” The concern in her eye caused butterflies in Boomer’s stomach, “o-oh! No, I’m okay! Really! I just spaced out…” Blossom smiled, “oh okay! Just worried!”  _ She was worried about me? _

Blossom walked to her dresser and picked up her brush. She untied her ponytail and sat in front of Boomer handing him the brush, “could you brush my hair?” 

Boomer’s heart raced as she waited. With shaking hands Boomer started brushing, he was surprised at how soft and light Blossom’s hair was, and the silkiness every time he brushed threw it was amazing. 

Out of nowhere Blossom started giggling and Boomer immediately stopped. “Why’d you stop? Blossom kept laughing at Boomer’s confused reaction, “well you started laughing… I thought I did something…”

Blossom turned to face Boomer. “Oh no! It’s just that… you were so focused on my hair that when I said to stop you kept brushing.”

Boomer’s face turned red as Blossom tied her hair with a ribbon and took one last look in the mirror.  _ she must think that I’m a creep… good job Boomer you fucked up once again… _

_ “ _ Wow, you combed my hair so well…”  _ wait what- _

_ “ _ I should make you do it more often~” she purred, Boomer was dumbfounded at her response, he thought that she didn’t want her to touch her hair ever again but…. he was wrong.

“Maybe you could come over more? I mean if you can I’m not forcing you…” Boomer immediately jumped up, “of course!” 

Blossom smiled from ear to ear, “that’s great! Maybe we could go out or something? I mean you’ve been studying a lot this week, you deserve a break!”

Boomer couldn’t contain his excitement and let out a smile that he was holding in for so long. “Of course!” He hugged Blossom, but immediately jumped back, “oh I’m sorry-“

Blossom hugged him back and giggled, “stop apologizing, it’s okay.” Boomer was caught off guard by her all the time, it was one of her many talents, but it was also Boomer’s only weakness. The energy that she always had was nothing compared to him… but Boomer was excited to hang out more, maybe open up?

_ Tell her how he really felt…. _

“yea… I’ll stop apologizing…”


	4. Umbrella Ella Ella ey ey~ Boomike-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Umbrella is an iconic song that brings out the Boomike in me-
> 
> Listen to it- https://youtu.be/CvBfHwUxHIk

“Great… just great.”

Boomer muttered under his breath as the rain fell. He had to stay a little bit longer for practice and forgot that there would be a thunderstorm, now it was pouring rain and he had no umbrella. He could just call Brick but… his phone died, he had no charger, he was stuck.

“Shit, this is what you get for not double-checking the forecast or your bag.” Boomer noted that to himself, thinking that it would help the situation to some degree… it definitely didn’t.

“Oh, it’s raining already?” 

Boomer turned his attention to the brunette boy who stood beside him. “Mike?” He turned his head and smiled, “hey Boom! What are you doing so late after school?”

Boomer rubbed his neck awkwardly, “um extra practice.” Mike nodded and stretched out his hand to feel the hard rain drops, “What are you doing this late after school?” 

Mike hesitated, it was like Boomer caught him off guard with the question, “oh um… I was doing art club stuff…” he whispered the last parts as Boomer listened carefully.

Mike was actually going to go home earlier, but then he saw Boomer in the music room. Mike just kept staring as Boomer played his air guitar effortlessly, and how he sang his notes so sweetly… it was hard not to stare. He combed his honey blonde hair back as he started to pack up, that was when Mike realized the time, he made sure to get out of there before Boomer saw him, and he felt a little bad for doing so.

Boomer’s deep blue eyes were filled with exhaustion. He wanted to go home, but he didn’t want to get soaked. Mike rummaged through his bag, he pulled out an umbrella and stepped into the pouring rain, “are you coming?”

Boomer leaned back on the walk with a defeated sigh. “I can’t…” he muttered, “I don’t have an umbrella…”

Mike held his umbrella out to Boomer. He was getting wet, and Boomer tried to tell him that he didn’t need it, but they did reach a compromise.

“We could walk home together?”

  
  



	5. Pinterest drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I took images from Pinterest and made some short drabbles about each image

[First image](https://sta.sh/02cx04rwzf2e)

_ She held that giant teddy bear for dear life as she backed up into a corner. The only memories that she had left reflected into her teddy bear’s black eyes. The fur tickled her skin, as the cute button nose hung loosely on the toy’s snout. The smile that once remained on the toy faded, and the expression was spine ching, to say the least. The size didn’t help either, as the bear was half the little girl’s size. Her parents tried to talk some sense into their child, convince their kid that that wasn’t a normal stuffed animal. They weren’t supposed to talk, they weren’t supposed to breathe, and they weren’t supposed to make your skin crawl if you gave them a glance from the corner of your eye. “Give it here sweetheart,” her mother’s voice soothes the shaking child as she slowly moves closer not to frighten the little girl. As her mother held the toy in her hands, she noticed something. Her daughter’s pale pink dress was stained with bright red blood…. With the teddy bear’s smile finally becoming visible.  _

_ Toys are not supposed to do that. _

[Second image ](https://sta.sh/025d8fghveko)

_ Even if the moon was eons away from my tiny little hands, just seeing the moon made me feel whole. As my tiny hands tried to reach the moon, I saw tiny stars surrounding it. They all seem to be galaxies away from each other, but I knew that they fell into the same universe. The trees came into view, they may have been blurred but you could still tell that they were there, but I just couldn’t pay attention to anything but the moon. I was still so cold from the winter air that lingered, the wet grass ruined my clothes, and if I wanted to go home I couldn’t. It was miles away from the dark forest, and my feet are tired. I want to see the bright light of the moon before I go, I want to be a bright consolation if possible. I just want to sleep under the stars, _

_ and that's exactly what I did. _

[Third Image](https://sta.sh/01r1x8hcoxmv)

_ The warm water pouring from the bath should have calmed her down but it didn't. She sat in the tub, knees to her chest as she lowered her head and cried. The pain that she had endured the night prior left her with now words to reflect what had just happened. The only thing that she knew what to do at that current moment was to cry, and as the tears rolled down her swollen red cheeks, her dark brown hair was a mess on both of her sides. The bath boom that the girl had put in the water surrounded her pale body with a misty blue tint, as the water swirled into unrecognizable shapes, and the bubbles soon lost their size and came submerged into the water. As the tears kept coming out of the young girl, the crown that was on her head seemed to lose all importance to her. The shine was no more, the glitter and fake gold chipped off and faded. The pink gem that was in the middle lost its colour long ago. The only thing that’s left was A dull fake silver crown with a tearful girl who had the honour to wear it.  _

[Forth image](https://sta.sh/064nsad02u3)

_ The piano may have been old, but as he played one note, it seemed to be perfect in his eyes. The boy adjusted himself in his seat and laid the music notes down on the stand. He took a deep breath that echoed through the studio and started the first bar. His hands moved to every piano note so naturally, and every sound that came out of each key soothed the boy who was playing. His fingers seemed to float to every new key that he had to face, and he got every single note in time. As he played the final note, he let out a sigh of relief and put the sheet of music to his side. The boy gave his piano one last glance at his piano, he closed it with a loud thud. _


	6. Bitch AU who dis-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bitch single parent AU I’ve had in my head for the longest time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Claire’s face claim btw https://pin.it/2w7IM2A
> 
> And this Drabble is a bit longer than expected my bad-

“Fuck.” 

Butch hissed under his breath as his phone alarm rang loudly next to him.

He had woken up to a painful migraine from the night prior no doubt. His work had always been more labour-intensive than his past jobs, and with the loud shouts of orders from his boss mixed in with the sounds of work and chatter all around him caused that aftermath. The noises still lingered in his ear, threatening to burst his eardrums if he didn’t do something about it. All that he knew was that he had a bad headache right now and he was going to have to deal with it for the rest of the day. 

Butch let out an exhausted groan as he reached for his phone in the drawer next to him. It was a nice Saturday morning and it was about 10:35, Butch scrolled through his phone, looking at emails and such before he started off the rest of his miserable day, but one certain notification caught his eye. **“** **_Coming over with Claire around 10:50.”_ ** Butch rolled his eyes in irritation, he’d forgotten that Mitch was coming over with his daughter for a while and he didn’t realize that this terrible migraine would put him in a bad mood. But he couldn’t really complain, Butch agreed to it, and knew what Mitch was going through at the time so it was only fair that he would go through with what he promised. I mean, he did like kids, and even if Butch didn’t have kids of his own he was told that he was good with them. So Claire coming over again was something that he looked forward to, and a little part of him missed Mitch but he didn’t want to admit it.

Butch sighed and got up from bed, wincing as his headache intensified, rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes with his dry hands. He made his way to the bathroom and he looked like absolute crap. He really needed to get a new job that didn’t leave him looking like a streetwalker the next day. As he took some painkillers, he rubbed his shoulders in agony, great he also had some shoulder and back pain. 

He took a quick shower, put on a black t-shirt and combed his hair so it would look a bit more tamed. After he was done, Butch made his way downstairs to clean and attempt some breakfast before his guest came. As he was wiping down the last tabletop, a photograph caught his eye.

It was a picture of him, Mitch and Buttercup. It felt like such a long time since they’ve all been together, and Butch realized a while back that he was distancing himself from everyone around him, and looking at the picture in his hands really showed how far away he moved. Buttercup was a busy businesswoman who was partners with Princess for this industry, Mitch had a child but then later getting a divorce and earning full custody over her, and here was Butch, spending most of his time just working for money, doing practically nothing other than working out and learning basic skills. He was so pathetic, and it showed from the dark bags under his dark green eyes.

But on natural impulse, his eyes fell on Mitch. He and Mitch had dated for a while from high school into early college, but it didn’t last. They had a falling out, but it was too late to go back together. They had still stayed connected, updating each other on life and such, but Butch had some guilt from what Mitch was telling him. They both still wanted each other, even as grown adults with different lives, they missed the high school times. Butch felt his heart ache as he pressed his thumb on Mitch’s face, he was lonely, and he would stay that way until he actually did fall in love again, but it was hard to be better than Mitch. 

Butch put the frame down just as the doorbell rang. He manoeuvred himself through some discarded clothes he forgot to put away before finally opened the door. 

“Hey man.”

Mitch’s dark brown hair was pushed back into what Butch could only describe as a failed attempt of a neat hairdo. He had developed some more facial hair, not a lot but his chin did look more peachy than normal, and the tattoos that were on his neck and the visible parts of his hand looked new. But his dark hazelnut eyes accompanied with his freckles was always a present sight. Butch hid his cocky smile from coming out when he noticed a “Mitch Rocks” shirt underneath the man’s coat. 

Mitch hadn’t changed a bit, and most of the changes just made him look more attractive. But the biggest change was the little girl who held his hand tightly. She looked about 6 years old and had a stuffed bear in her other hand, Butch saw that she positioned herself behind Mitch, and he knew that the girl was probably really shy. 

“Claire you remember Butch right?”

She looked up and her light brown eyes lit up as she smiled. “Hi mister Butch!” God this girl was precious.

Butch bend down to her level, “hey sweetheart, has Mitch been treating you well?” Claire giggled, “he’s the bestest dad ever!”

Mitch slightly blushed as Butch looked up at him. I guess they started out shy and opened up later. 

Butch welcomed them inside and Claire ran straight to the couch, while Mitch and Butch made their way to the kitchen. Butch put on the tv for times sakes, and he didn’t want the little girl listening in on their conversations, he’d turn it off as soon as they were done. Claire got comfortable as she was watching Sesame Street, and the others two made coffee and were sitting on the dining table. 

“Your place is really nice.” Mitch said between the sips of his coffee. 

“Thanks, I guess modelling and general interior design helped.”

“Oh? Very fancy language mr. Snail.”

Butch hadn’t hear that nickname in so long, and to hear it again made the bitter taste of coffee a little sweeter. 

“I have you use fancy language, especially now.” Butch grinned while Mitch just gave him a look.

They talked for a while. Catching up on certain things and just generally connecting a bit again. Mitch didn’t really focus on what Butch was saying, instead his eyes wandered to his tight jaw line and soon his lips. His strong build wasn’t helping either, as his arms were covered in tattoos and the muscles clearly showed. “ _ Mitch stop that!”  _ He mentality cursed himself for even talking in Butch’s somewhat new look, I mean it did really suit him, but Mitch couldn’t shake off an odd feeling while looking at the guy. 

“Well… work has been a bitch. It’s been causing me bad migraines, over exhaustion, with some horrible shoulder and back pains.” Butch explained as he rubbed his shoulder in agony. 

Mitch's eyes saw what was wrong. It wasn’t only the pain that he was experiencing, but the loneliness that Butch had endured over these past years. Something told Mitch to help, but he didn’t know how to without things escalating, so he decided to just give him a massage.

He made his way over to Butch’s backside and gently rested his hands on Butch’s broad shoulders. 

“What are you-?”

“You said that you were experiencing pain, right?” 

Butch nodded his head slowly as he nearly winced from the touch. Mitch lowered his head to Butch’s ear level and smiled.

“I just want to help. Let me give you a “friendly” massage.” He whispered between a toothy grin.

Butch dark chuckle was the response that Mitch wanted. So without hesitation he slowly rubbed Butch’s shoulders, from his collar bones to his neck. His soft hands gently manoeuvred themselves to his back and started caressing the sore spots that he could make out. Butch let out a groan which Mitch didn’t know if it was from the pleasure or the slight pressure that he had caused. But as Butch lowered his head to give Mitch more access, Mitch knew that it was pleasure mixed with pain.

It was always like that between them. If one was going through any type of pain, pleasure and comfort was always the first thing to come into mind, but the fact that they hadn’t seen each other for so long let alone touch in such a long time made the moment more memorable. 

“Fuck woodchip…” Butch muttered under his shaken breath. 

Mitch smiled as he kissed Butch’s neck making his hand wandered to the arm where he put that one tattoo years ago. He still had it there, the flowers and strawberries with the smoke interior were faded, but not unrecognizable.

“You kept it.” Mitch smiled

“Of course I did love. Did you think I’d get rid of it?”

“A little part of me did.” 

Butch’s ruff hand brushed against Mitch’s cheek as he moved closer. “I’d never.” 

Mitch took his hands off Butch’s back and leaned in for a long anticipate kiss. Their lips seemed to move in sync since the last time they kissed, but their lips parted before it could escalate. Butch already missed his lips as Mitch grabbed the now empty coffee cups and dropped them into the sink.

The lingering pressure of Mitch’s hands stayed mentally printed in Butch’s head. And his mind shifted to the little girl who was coming to his side.

“Mister Butch, could you please brush my hair?” 

Butch looked back at Mitch who was washing the dishes and then back to the big brown eyes of the girl who held out a brush to him. Butch sighed with a smile and picked up the girl making her giggle with excitement. 

“Of course I’ll brush it for you dear.” 

She clapped her hands with joy and plopped down on the couch yet again with her puffy skirt. Butch started to gently brush the girl’s hair as she sang with Count Dracula on tv. He smiled when he noticed the small freckles that were definitely inherited from her father, and Claire’s big brown eyes seemed to shine back at Butch’s much darker green eyes. 

“Could you put this ribbon in my hair?” Claire’s tiny hand held out a lengthy ribbon and Butch nodded, tying the ribbon to her head. When he was done she ran to the small mirror near the television and squealed.

“I love it!” 

Claire ran into Butch for a tight hug. “Thank you so much mister Butch. I love you.”

Butch’s heart skipped a beat. She just said that she loved him? God he would protect this girl at all cost, Mitch had raised her so well, and now that she was in Butch’s arms, it felt so natural to hug her back and say the exact same thing back.”

“I love ya too strawberry.” Butch booped her her nose and in return Clarie kissed Butch on his nose, adorable. 

“Aww, you guys are watching Sesame Street without me?” Mitch pouted which made Clarie and Butch laugh back in response.

“You didn’t come quick enough daddy!”

“Yeah, you’re a slowpoke.”

“You both are so rude.”

Mitch sat next to Butch as the show continued, with Claire jumping up whenever she saw her favourite character Elmo. Mitch rested his head on Butch’s no longer aching shoulder and signed, “you did her hair?” He muttered.

Butch combed his hand through Mitch’s hair with care, “of course, it’s the least that I could do.” Mitch hummed back at him as his eyes closed. 

“You raised her well Mitch, you’re a good father.” Mitch was already asleep when Butch said that last statement and Clarie looked tired herself. She rested her head on Butch’s legs and her eyes fluttered shut. As Butch looked at the tv it seemed to sound like static, he had the people that he deeply loved right next to him, and Butch finally didn’t feel lonely.

He had Mitch, someone who he still loved but still didn’t have enough confidence to get back together with. And Clarie, his daughter and a little bundle of joy. Butch wanted to protect this kid and Mitch the best that he could, he promised himself that as his eyes shut. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
